Secretly In Love
by DerekandPenelope
Summary: Penelope tries to comes to terms with the fact that she is in love with Derek. Should she tell him? Would he feel the same? (STORY IS NOW FINISHED. MIGHT DO A SEQUAL STORY LATER ON. JUST WORKING ON OTHER STORIES.)
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own Criminal Minds. Oh how I wish I did. then I would get my way and Penelope and Derek would be together. :)

Chapter 1.

Penelope sat at her desk watching the clock tick by as she waited for her team to get back from the case. They've been gone for two weeks and she was missing them. She hated when they were gone for to long. Mainly Derek, she always worries about him most. He is her best friend and the only one that knows her better than anyone.

She's falling asleep when she heard her door slowly open.

"Hey baby girl, we're home." Derek whispered as he entered her lair.

Looking up she said, "Welcome home handsome." She said with a little yawn. "How was the flight?"

"It was fine swettness. We're going to head out for a well deserved drinks." watching her yawn and stretch he couldn't help but smile at his baby girl. "But it looks like you're ready for bed. Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked as he sat on her desk moving a strand of her hair away from her face.

"No, I'm ok. I think I'll head to the bar with you. I could use the release." She said getting up and grabbing her bag.

"A release huh, You know I could help with that." Derek teased winking at her.

Laughing she replied "stop teasing hot stuff, you know what that does to me."

"I know baby" He replied laughting at friend. "Come one lets go meet the team."

At the bar Penelope could't help but watch Derek as he danced with some bimbo. Ugh why did she have to be so jealous!? She knows she has no reason to be. Derek was just her friend, Her best friend. **_Come on P stop it you have no reason to be jealous damit, Derek can dance with all the bimbos he wants to_** _._ She thought as she watched the woman grind her ass on her best friend. Him danicng with her was making her stomach churn. Then it happened, That bimbo leaned in and KISSED him. That was all it took for Penelope to loose it. She knew she had to reason to but she couldn't help it. She felt the tears start to come. She had to leave. She couldn't sit and watch some woman he didn't know kiss him.

"JJ I think I'm going to head home." she said with a heavy sigh.

"What, why the night has just begun? She asked "Come on stay please." JJ begged her best friend.

"Pen you're not leaving are you?" Derek asekd breathlessly as he came back to the table.

"I guess not." She answered rolling her eyes.

"Baby girl whats wrong?" He asked putting an arm around her pulling her to his side.

"Nothing Handsome. She said with a sigh. Go finish dancing with that girl, she looks lonly without you." She said smiling.

"Eh, she'll live. He smiled at her. I'd rather be right here with you mama." He said kissing the top of her head. God she hated being pittied. She knows he's only staying because she looks down.

The rest of the night continued the same. Derek would ask if she was ok, and she would lie and say yes. She knew he would rather be dancing with that woman, who by the way kept giving her the evil eye all night. All she wanted to do now was go home and sleep. She never should have come out. Thank god Hotch gave them the weekend off. She needed that time to forget this night. She knew now she was secretly in love with her best friend. And that scared her.

This is kinda short for now. But I think thats all for chapter 1. I'm kinda stuck. I know I'm not the best writer. I could use improvements. I keep reading other fanfics and idk I just get muy own thoughts running in my head and I need to get them out before it explodes lol. Let me know if you like this so far. I'm thinking of ways to go on with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own CM. I wish I did. I was kind of stuck as I wrote this. I hope you like it. I'm still learning how to write stories. doing my best. :)_**

Chapter 2.

She had two days, two days to figure out how she was going to etiher A. get over these feelings, feelings she knows she shouldn't be having or B. just tell him about said feelings and see if he laughs in her face.

Yeah because that's what she wants. Her best friend to think she was stupid. How in the hell could a god like man like Derek Morgan even think about her that way.

 _ **Why the hell can't I be a supermodle.**_ She questioned herself. Thats one thing she's doing a lot of, questioning herself.

She's lying down on the couch thinking about all this when she hears a key in the lock. Only one person has a key. It was Derek.

"Penelope why haven't you returned any of my calls?" He asks as he moves her legs to sit on the couch next to her.

"Sorry my love, I haven't been feeling well." She said kicking herself knowing it was a complete lie.

Derek looked at her with questioning eyes. "You don't look sick"

"Well I feel sick." She replied. "Just because I don't look it don't mean I don't feel it."

Derek could tell there was something wrong with her. But it wasn't and illness. No, she was hiding something.

"Baby girl if something is bothering you tell me, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing," She lied looking away from him. She knew if she made eye contack he would know she wasn't being truthfull.

"Penelope please don't lie, you've been acting weird since last night." He said with a tone that told her he wasn't happy.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you but you can't laugh." she said. This was it, it's now or never.

"Baby you know I wouldn't laugh at you." He said giving her his million dollar smile.

"Ok," she sighed. "I was jealous of the girl you were all over last night. I didn't like the way she was all over you. And then she kissed you and... and I don't know, I wish it was me you were all over.I...I..Derek I'm in love with you. I know I should't feel this way D but I do. Im sorry." There it was out in the open no turning back now.

Derek looked at her as if he was a deer caught in headlights. A few moments went by and he still didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at her. **_Oh great what the hell was I thinking._** She thought to herself. She quickly got up from the couch. She needed to be far away from him. His silence was deafening. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see him jump up shortly after she did.

"Whoa, baby girl where do you think you're going?" He questioned grabbing her waist.

"Away from you." She said on the verge of crying.

"Why?" He asked reaching up turning her chin towards her. "You can't just spring something like that on someone and run away sweetness"

"Derek I..I." She couldn't find the words. Her brain had suddenly forgotten how to funcion.

"Penelope, you are my solice, my light. You are the only one who helps keep the demons of our job away." He spoke in a whisper. "You're the one I turn to when I think im losing my way. Don't let some random girl worry you." He said with a smile.

Still unable to form words she just smiles back.

"Yeah I know I've dated a fair amount of women. But only because I thought I couldn't have the one I really wanted." He confessed.

"Wait what are you saying Derek?" She asked, her mind racing. **_What's happening._**

"Silly girl," He tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. "What I'm saying is, I'm in love with you too. Have been for a while now. Just never knew how to tell you, or if you would feel the same."

Everything stopped. It felt as if she wasn't breathing. Did he just say what she thinks he said? No, she must have heard wrong. There was no way he could be in love with her. She's not a supermodel, She's just Penelope.

"HUH?" was all she could say.

Laughing he took her hands and lifted them up and kissed them. "Baby girl, you can be so hard headed. Listen to me closely sweetheart. I... Love... YOU.."

"You.. you love me?" She asked. Her doe like eyes staring into his.

"Yes sweetness I do, very much so." He answered.

"How, Why?" She didn't understand.

"Simple." He replied cupping her face with his hands. "You're the only one who truly knows me, who listens to me, who can make me laugh even when everything is so dark. You're beautiful inside and out. You have the most kind heart. I've never known anyone with such an amazing ability to see such good in this world."

All she could do was stare at him and smile. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Then he done something she never expected him to do. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was like a million fireworks going off. Her legs felt like jello. Everything was spinning. This was heaven.

He pulled away and smiled at her reaction.

"Wow, that was.. that was amazing hot stuff." She said with a smile that lit up the room.

"Wow indeed angel."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing baby." He replied.

"Well, because I'm not your type. And I didn't want to mess up our friendship if you didn't feel the same." She said giving him a shy smile.

"Not my type? He questioned raisng and eyebrow. "Penelope, you are very much my type. you're curvy in all the right place. You're amazingly beautiful. How the hell could you not be my type. Don't worry about how other women I've been with looked. Have you ever wondered why my relationships don't last?"

"Why?" She asked.

Smiling he said "Because they can't even hold a candle in comparison to you. No one was ever good enough. You are what I want. What I need." He leaned down and kissed her for the second time. This kiss was deaper and she could feel every emotion he was trying to express.

At that moment she knew what he was saying was true. She felt all the love he had for her. His hands went up to her hair, holding her as he deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped her lips. She heard a low growl come from his chest as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. **_Oh my god is this really happening? Am I really about to sleep with my best friend?_** Her mind was racing.

Clothes were lost instantly. Time seemed to stand still as their bodied intertwined. She never felt anything so real. So magical. So passionate. She never knew what true love was until he showed her.

 ** _Next chapter will be up in a day or two. please review and a tell me how you would like the story to continue. what should happen next?_** ****


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own CM. If I did a lot of things would be different. _**

 **A/N this will be the last chapter. Don't worry it ends well. I'm just having ideas for other stories. Not good at multitasking lol. But I really hoped you enjoyed this story.**

Chapter 3.

Penlope woke with the sun shining into her room. She thought last night was a dream, but she could hear someone moving around in her kitchen. Derek stayed, he had meant every thing he said.

She lookes at he door as it swings open, Derek walks in holding a tray of food.

"Good morning princess." He said smiling setting the tray on the night stand. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did hansome, how about you?" She asked with a wink.

"Never slept better, I made you lunch." He said.

"Lunch, what about breakfast?" She asked puzzled.

"Uh, yeah it's a little late for breakfast sweet thing." Laughing at her reaction.

Looking over at the alarm clock, It said 2:15p.m. "Oh my god Derek how did I sleep so long, I never sleep in."

"Well we were up late P."

She could feel her face start to flush, she hurried and looked down at her hands not wanting derek to see her blush. She needed to know one thing. She nervously asked. "Do you...do you regret it?'

Reaching over, he took her hair that was covering her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Baby girl look at me," His voice calm, making her look up into his eyes. "Pen, I have been wanting this for years. Never would I ever regret being with you." Running his thumb across her cheak wiping away the tear that escaped her eye. "Last night was the best night i've had, I love you Pen."

"I love you too Derek, What happens now?" She asked knowing they could have trouble with work, and the 'frat rules'.

"Well, I don't want to keep us a secret. I've waited to damn long for this P." Leaning over giving her a sweet little kiss. "I want to scream to the world that you're finaly mine."

"Should we talk to Hotch first?" Asking knowing he'd probably be fine with it. He's known for a while that Penelope had a thing for Derek.

"I think that would be best. Maybe with him on our side we won't get into much trouble." He said.

Since they had the whole weekend off they decided to wait until monday to tell anyone. For now they just wanted to enjoy being with eachother. They cuddled on the couch and watched movies, giving eachother little kisses every chance they got. That night they wore each other out yet agian, finally falling asleep around 4 am.

Come monday morning they knew they couldn't hide anything since, well, they couldn't keep their hands, and lips off one another. Hotch called them into his office seeing their public display.

"Alight you two, we all knew this would happen." Hotch said with a slite smile. "Just try to keep professional at work and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Hotch, we will." Derek agreed.

"Yes bossman, we promise. We'll be one hundred percent professional while in the office." Penelope said with a smile. "I mean as professional as we've always been."

They all laughed knowing what she meant. Derek and Penelope never were 'professional'. They have always flirted and teased since day one. Nothing would change at work. It was still full of flirting and naughtiness. But once out of the office they we're like horny teenagers. Going on dates every chance they had before he got called away on a case. Two months later she moved in with him. They already spent all their time together so it was perfect.

I'm sorry to leave it here. I really didn't know how to end this story. But I might write a sequal to this. Just to see how they're doing. But I do have more stories I want to work on. Hopefully you will like them too. :-)


End file.
